Simulators attempting to reproduce human body functions are used, for example, in the context of medical training. One very significant example of medical process that requires training is assistance to childbirth.
Obstetric emergencies are very rare. While the vast majority of deliveries can be handled with routine procedures, complications can occur, requiring clinical vigilance, rapid team response, and complex technical skills in order to assure normal maternal and fetal outcome. Opportunities for observing and managing such situations are scarce, and this poses great difficulties for training of labor ward staff.
Therefore, there is a need for devices that better emulate mechanisms of childbirth.